roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
DEATH BATTLE!
|image = Death Battle logo.png|producer = *Sean Hinz *Austin Harper *Chad James *Ben Singer|directors = Ben Singer|starring = *Ben Singer as Wizard *Chad James as Boomstick|no.seasons = 6|no.episodes = 119|company = *ScrewAttack *RoosterTeeth|channel = ScrewAttack|run = December 6, 2010 - Present}} Death Battle (stylized as DEATH BATTLE! is a web series hosted by ScrewAttack and presented by "Wizard" (Ben Singer) and "Boomstick" (Chad James), featuring animated battles between two similar characters, analyzing their respective strengths and weaknesses to see who would win in a combat to death. Episodes 20-29 were animated by Mr. Lange, aka Short Factor (Jordan Lange), with Episodes 29 onwards animated by Torrian Crawford and some guest animators. Three episodes have featured characters owned by ScrewAttack's parent company Rooster Teeth Productions: Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee from RWBY have fought Final Fantasy VII's Tifa Lockhart and '' Persona 3's Mitsuru Kirijo, and in a special crossover episode with ''Red vs. Blue, The Meta battled Agent Carolina. Rules #The warriors can only know of each other if they do know each other in canon in both official universes (as seen in an episode where the Ninja Turtles battle each other). #A battle has to end with the loser dying (though not necessarily at the hands of the winner, as shown when Dan Hibiki accidentally ingested one of Hercule Satan's capsules). #Pacifist warriors will not have their peaceful nature interrupt the fight, and both combatants will have any personality restraints from killing removed (such as Spider-Man and Batman fighting each other to the death when they would not do so otherwise). However, if their traditional arsenal uses nonlethal weapons, they cannot change it (e.g. Batman). They can only use lethal weapons if they have them as part of their regular arsenal. #All consistent and canon sources available during the time of the episode's release will be examined by the hosts. #To get as many common abilities as possible, the warrior will be shown at their latest depictions or their oldest age as an active warrior. #Summoning other combatants is not allowed unless it fits the theme of the matchup (like how Eggman and Wily fought with their robotic armies, Solid Snake and Sam Fisher having their mission support from Otacon and Grim, and Pokémon Trainer Red and Tai assisting Charizard and Greymon respectively). #The terrain chosen in the fight will either be a terrain from the fighters' franchises (like Superman's Metropolis or Goku's mountainous terrain) or would be a location that both warriors are experienced in (like Batman and Spider-Man fighting at night in a city). #The fight at the end of the episode is not what determines the victor in battle. It is nothing more than a fun little dramatization showcasing most if not all of the research displayed beforehand of the combatants in action. The winners are determined before the battle through quasi-scientific analysis of their abilities, and the character with the objectively better abilities will win. Spin-offs *One Minute Melee - Animators of Hyun's Dojo showing off their skills making fights for fun. Unlike Death Battle, the winner is determined by the animator's choice. *The Desk of Death Battle - A show hosted by intern Jocelyn, discussing some little known facts about the characters that appear in Death Battle. *DBX - Death Battle Exhibition - Similar to One Minute Melee, DBX is a showcase of battles that an animator wanted to animate sanctioned by ScrewAttack. *Death Battle Cast - A podcast where the crew discusses elements of the show, tackling questions and theories about the characters and both previous and future battles. Category:ScrewAttack Category:Animation Category:Rooster Teeth Shows